


Яблоки

by DFox, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Сок тек по губам Федьки — сладкий даже на вид.
Relationships: Fedor Basmanov/Vasiliy Gryaznoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_M_E





	Яблоки

Сок тек по губам Федьки — сладкий даже на вид. 

Федька вгрызался в румяный бок, хрустел, терзал его ровными зубами беспощадно, а у Василия с каждым укусом екало сердце. Прикипал к этим губам взглядом, приклеивался, будто в горячей смоле утопал — или в патоке.

Федька смотрел исподлобья, ухмылялся, утираясь рукавом алой, как яблоко, как занимающийся закат, рубахи.

Наступал на огрызок сафьяновым мыском.

Подначивал:

— Что стоишь истуканом, Васенька? На вот, держи! — Хватал из корзины еще одно — наливное, золото-полосатое, как турецкая парча, кидал Василию. — Загадай желание!

Василий огрызался:

— Я тебе, девка, что ли? — но яблоко ловил исправно, откусывал.

Плод был кисло-сладким, вяжущим. 

Дивился: надо же, точная примета! Таково и его счастье на вкус, как яблоко, — оскоминой сводящее скулы, вышибающее слезу.

Федька смотрел на него, полные губы дрожали от смеха:

— Кислое, что ль? Счастливчик ты, как я погляжу. Айда в поле, Васенька, Спаса провожать!

Рожь выросла — чуть не по пояс. Гнулись налитые колосья, темнели в синих сумерках. Василий смотрел: на небо — из лазоревого, золотого становившееся угольно-черным, опаленным алым. На Федьку, ступающего будто в пляске, ладного, с играющими под кожей мускулами, как у молодого аргамака. Любовался, тонул в небе, в Федьке, как в небе, — без возврата.

Федька встал как вкопанный, дернул Василия к себе, аж рубаха затрещала.

Больше не улыбался.

— Что… Что ты? — моргал Василий.

Федька молчал, хмурился, вставал на колени.

— Что ты?.. — бормотал Василий, уже понимая, — что.

Ловкие пальцы споро справлялись с завязками и шнурками, освобождали ноющую плоть.

— Увидят, — выдыхал Василий, задыхался от восторга. — Увидят же, Федька!

Федька молчал, накрывал мягкими губами дернувшийся навстречу, вмиг отвердевший Васькин член, сжимал в ласковом плену.

— Федька, Федюня, Фе-е-еде-е-нька-а-а! Сумасшедший мой. Мой! Слышишь? — бормотал Василий, исходя словами, изнывая от жажды — неизбывной. 

Хватался за смоляные рассыпанные по рубахе пряди, за твердые плечи.

Все еще сжимал в кулаке надкушенное яблоко: кислое, сладкое на самом кончике языка — совсем как его грех.

Как любовь.


End file.
